moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Sutton V
Appearance and character A handsome man in his early thirties, he is physically fit, but not overly muscular. His hair and beard are neatly trimmed, befitting a man of his station. Possessing both a lord's courtesy and a Knight's sense of honor, he is clearly of Noble birth. His posture and the fine, castle-forged steel he carries on his sword belt would suggest that he was trained by a master at arms and well seasoned in combat. Early Years The eldest son of Henry and Katherine Sutton, Erryk was born into an old and proud Stormwind family, whose origins date back to the Kingdom's earliest days. Afforded the very best in education, Erryk spent much of his youth in Lordaeron at King Terenas' Court, learning the ways of chivalry and politics. He was groomed from birth to succede his father as the Duke of Newcastle, a wealthy southern province in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Throughout his minority and to this day, he is known by courtesy as the Earl of Sutton. Return To Stormwind At the age of four-and-ten, Erryk was betrothed to Lady Shelly Winthrope, the eldest daughter in a proud, Lordaeronian family. Erryk's father believed that the marriage would benefit both houses and strengthen the Alliance between their two Kingdoms. The two were married upon Erryk's return to Stormwind at the age of Eight-and-ten in a grand ceremony taking place at Sutton Manor. Erryk was soon Knighted and called upon to serve Stormwind's military under his father and the early years of their marriage would produce no children, leaving Erryk to despair. In the summer of their fourth year of marriage, Shelly conceived a child, but both she and the child died due to complications in the later months of the pregnancy. Erryk was left a childless widower and devoted his time entirely to his military career, earning many honors and serving the Alliance on two continents. He was briefly betrothed to Lady Melysa Ravenwood just a year later, but Lady Ravenwood was said to have broken the betrothal. The Northrend Campaign Erryk served two tours in Northrend, one at Westguard and another in Icecrown during the siege lead by the Ashen Verdict. Despite being wounded, he was among those who stormed the Citadel, earning several honors for valor in combat against the scourge. King Varian's Court Upon returning from Northrend, Erryk was invited with his father back to King Varian's Court, where he would spend much of the next year in search of a new bride. A charming and well-rounded young man, Erryk was well-received by the ladies at Court, though his father believed he should seek another Lordaeronian bride. Pandaria and Operation Shield Wall Erryk and his father were among the first to arrive at Lion's Landing and both Suttons were given small commands of their own. Erryk has since accomplished two decisive victories against Hellscream's forces and was commended for his excellent strategies. At Domination Point, Erryk slew an orcish Commander in cingle combat and was awarded a medal of honor. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Order of the Silver Hand